Sober
by obi's girl
Summary: Five years after the event of "Angels & Lovers" a not-yet posted Claire/Adam fic of mine that I am currently writing , Adam finds Claire attending one of Nathan's political functions, trying to be as normal as possible. Peter's there too, supporting his


Title: Sober

AUTHOR: obisgirl

Rating: R

Characters: Adam/Claire, non-Paire incest

Summary: Five years after the event of "Angels & Lovers" (a not-yet posted Claire/Adam fic of mine that I am currently writing), Adam finds Claire attending one of Nathan's political functions, trying to be as normal as possible. Peter's there too, supporting his brother.

Spoilers: Only my own.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All NBC's and Tim Kring's. Please don't sue!

Claire smiled, watching Nathan give his speech about a new future. It was a cool wintery evening in New York City and Claire, along with Peter of course, were attending one of Nathan's many political fundraisers for his race for President. In the beginning when he told them about his plans, Peter thought it was a good idea, Angela and Heidi supported him – all except for Claire. She had her own reservations about him running but she trusted Nathan's decision and supported him.

What Claire didn't consider at the time was that her support meant attending countless political functions and smiling at so many random people that her mouth would hurt. Claire looked at Nathan, and then to Heidi and Angela as they stood beside him on the stage, watching their golden boy proudly. The only person not there was Peter, as he stood beside Claire, watching his brother from the crowd.

Peter looked over at Claire and smiled, kissing her temple. Claire smiled back at him wearily. It wasn't that she didn't love Peter; she loved him so much but it took some time for the both of them to reconnect with each other.

Five years ago, everything in Claire's in world was a disaster. She'd lost faith in Peter and quicker than they expected, they drifted away from each other. Their love had been so strong in the beginning but Adam's appearance in Claire's life only magnified a growing split between her and Peter. Her relationship with Peter ended after they killed Sylar. Claire hadn't seen such malice and evil in Peter since that those four days in February when they first reunited. It scared Claire, and with Adam's prompting, she made the decision to leave Peter and start a new life with him.

It had been the hardest decision Claire had ever made. She loved Peter so much; she felt so connected to him but with Adam, that connection was different. She and Adam learned so much about each other; he taught her things and he wasn't the monster Peter, her father and Elle had made him out to be. He was gentleman, her lover and guardian. He was there for her when she had her first miscarriage and took care of her, giving her hope that she desperately needed.

Claire didn't think that this man who she had originally hated because of his past with the company would turn out to be her greatest love. Adam knew. He knew everything about her, inside and out; he knew her fears and dreams.

But Claire's time with Adam was very short. After five months, Peter, her dad and Hiro tracked her and Adam to Las Vegas. They broke into their home. Peter told her that they could avoid a blood bath if she agreed to come with him. Once again, the decision was in her hands but Claire decided something else. She refused to leave with Peter. Her dad tried to reason with her, telling her that Adam was holding the Shanti virus as leverage against the company.

Claire didn't want to believe that because it didn't sound like the Adam she knew and loved.

Before she could ask him if it was true, her dad put two bullets into his head. He collapsed onto the floor. Claire cried, going to his side and cradling his body.

It was the saddest moment of her life. Her love was dead.

Hiro said that it had to be done because he was too dangerous to be kept alive and returned to the company.

Claire seethed to him. "Who are you to deem if he is dangerous?! I loved him!" she screamed.

Peter tried to persuade her to come with him and if she did, he would forget about her time with Adam. Claire initially refused and then reconsidered, as long as she could she say goodbye to Adam properly. She buried him at their house, said her goodbyes to him and walked away.

That was five years ago.

It had taken Claire a long time to get over what happened.

Eventually with time, she put it behind her and started over with Peter. Peter kept his promise and never mentioned his name to her, but Claire never forgot about her one-time lover.

Claire looked up to the stage. Nathan had finished his speech and was now talking with some of his supporters and campaign managers. Claire sighed, kissed Peter's cheek and left his side.

She passed several blown-up pictures of Nathan and Heidi, Nathan with his mom and Peter, Nathan with his boys, and even one of her and Nathan.

Claire went to the drinks table, asking the waiter for a cup of tea. She needed something to calm her nerves. Tea, Adam had taught her, had marvelous relaxing qualities and sometimes, could be a wonderful aphrodisiac, depending on the mood.

The waiter handed her tea, and Claire turned around, watching the crowd and Peter. She heard the soft caress of the string quartet Nathan had hired to make the fundraiser feel less like a political rally and more like a subdued party.

She smiled, remembering Adam once again. He loved classical music and had tried his hardest to get her to love it as much as he did. So many things reminded her of him, and still five years later, she couldn't move on without thinking about him. Claire swayed slowly to the music, smiling dreamily, imagining that her partner was Adam.

God she missed him so much. Peter would have a fit if he knew about her feelings; she was supposed to love him but even in death, Adam still had a hold on her heart.

As she swayed to the music, dreaming of her time with Adam, she felt familiar hands slip into hers and a firm body press against hers. Claire sighed, eyes still closed as she continued to dance.

"Listen Claire," he purred, "The music is playing just for us,"

Claire's eyebrows crinkled and she turned to face the voice, a voice that sounded so familiar to her. She dropped the teacup, spilling the tea on the floor, staring back at Adam.

He smiled at her. "Hello, Claire," he whispered.

"How did you find me?" she cried.

"I've always known where to find you, love," he said, looking up at the crowd.

He spotted Peter talking with Nathan, oblivious to his presence. He looked back at Claire, as she continued to stare at him in awe.

Claire still couldn't believe that he was alive. Five years of mourning, drowning in her memories of Adam, always afraid that Peter would discover what she still kept locked up in her heart. She remembered her dad shooting him twice in the head, and then cradling his body in her arms.

"How long have you known?" she managed.

He smiled, taking her into his arms and dancing with her. He held her close to him as they danced through the crowd. Claire didn't even know where he was taking her as she continued to stare at him in disbelief. He took her outside, onto one of the balconies, like she was Juliet and he was her Romeo.

"I've missed you, Claire," he said, kissing her cheek, letting his fingers trail down her neck.

"I've thought about you everyday…" she started, "Adam, we could have been happy together if –"

"If Peter, your dad and Hiro hadn't intervened," he finished, "I know, Claire. We can be like that again,"

Claire frowned. "Again?" she cried. "How?"

Adam shrugged. "Leave Peter and come back to me," he said simply, searching her green eyes for an answer. "Don't tell me that the thought hadn't crossed your mind if you found out that I was alive?"

"It hadn't…I mean…our time together was so special to me…but I was confused too and apparently, I'm back to being confused again," she rambled.

He smiled, holding her closer to her. "Let me un-confuse you then," he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck and working on the zipper on her back. "You always did look beautiful in red,"

Claire sighed, closing her eyes as Adam unzipped her dress, pulling it down to her waist.

"Oh my God Adam, what is this hold you have over me?" she breathed as he caressed her skin, kissing her.

"Its love, Claire," he whispered, "True love. We're meant for each other…Peter will never able to please you the way I can,"

He hoisted up the rest of her dress, as Claire tucked her left leg over his. "Wait, we can't do this here," Claire finally managed, "Peter, he's here. And Nathan too,"

Adam backed away, pulling away from her and taking her hand, guiding her away from the balcony. He went to the edge, and leapt to the ground. Claire watched as he stood up, and turned back to her, holding out his arms to catch her. Claire took off her red high heels and climbed up onto the foot of the balcony, staring down at him.

Peter would not be happy about this if he knew that Adam was here but Claire didn't care. Five years of agony without him, dreams taunting her of the time they'd spent together, the passion they shared…being with him, made her feel alive. And Claire wanted to feel that way again so desperately.

She'd been walking around like a zombie, pretending like nothing ever happened but Claire was done with that life. She was about to jump when she heard Peter calling for her.

Adam saw her hesitation, and frowned. "Claire?" he asked.

"Peter's calling me…" she started.

"Ignore him! Your place is with me, love," he said, "Jump!"

Claire looked back at the party and then down at Adam. "Would you promise me forever? Would you love me and never part from me?" she cried.

Adam nodded. "I promise you forever, Claire," he said, holding out his arms to her. "And never part. I love you,"

Claire held in her breath as she leapt from the balcony, falling on top of her Adam. He smiled and laughed, looking at Claire lying on top of him. Claire smiled back at him, kissing him before she stood up and extended her hand to him. He took it gratefully as he guided her into the night and Claire followed and would always follow him.

Five years and finally, her heart had been unchained.

She was free.

The End


End file.
